Aniron
by AmberKid
Summary: CHAPTER THREE UPLOADED!!! After Galadriel told Aragorn, that his dream was "real", Aragorn returns to the camp. But what will happen there?
1. Default Chapter

Author: AmberKid  
  
Feedback: always welcome  
  
Archive: just ask  
  
Warning: hints of Yaoi (will be more in later parts), maybe a little OOC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just a poor university student, so don't sue me.  
  
Writer's notes: I had the idea for this while listening to the OST of the movie. It's mainly based on the song "AnÃ­ron".  
  
The term "AnÃ­ron" means "I desire", according to the lyrics in the booklet of the OST. And that is, what this is all about, and how I use the term in the fic.  
  
  
  
AnÃ­ron  
  
  
  
"I don't know, when my feelings did change, but I must admit that they are different now.  
  
I fully realized the change inside, as we were entering Lothlorien.  
  
I can still feel the weight of the small necklace around my neck, although I took it off days ago. I feel, I am not allowed to rightfully wear it, now my heart has turned to another..."  
  
Sighing deeply, Aragorn put down the small journal he had been writing in. Most of the times, writing his thoughts down helped him to clear his mind, but this time it didn't work.  
  
"Something troubling you..?" a soft voice demanded to know. When Aragorn looked up, his eyes met with those of the elven queen, Galadriel. And again Aragorn felt like her gaze was looking deep into his soul, reading his deepest and most secret thoughts and feelings.  
  
"I can not look into your eyes and lie..." Aragorn said, turning his face away from her still intense gaze.  
  
A soft laughter answered his statement.  
  
"Is that, why you turn away from me?"  
  
Galadriel moved, to sit down at Aragorn's side.  
  
"So there are thoughts troubling you?"  
  
"You already seem to know, so why do you ask?" Aragorn replied without looking up.  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Because I wanted to hear it from you. What you just said was already an answer..."  
  
Aragorn smiled a sad and desperate smile, agreeing to her words with a nod.  
  
"My heart is heavy with feelings that I do not fully understand...disturbing feelings that burden my heart and cloud my mind..."  
  
Galadriel nodded. "Continue. What kind of feelings are these?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "For quite some time I thought to have fallen in love with one of the most beautiful elven maidens. And I was happy seeing her answering to these feelings. And my heart was overflowing with joy, when she told me, she desired to bind her life to mine..." Aragorn paused, overwhelmed by his memories.  
  
It was Galadriel's voice that brought him back to the present.  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And now I find myself betraying her by having feelings for someone else...It feels like every little bit of love I have ever felt for Arwen is now drawn away from her...to be directed at...at..."  
  
"At whom? Who is it you desire to be close to?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I am sorry, mylady, but I don't seem to be able to bring the name over my lips. I..."  
  
Galadriel put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Her feather like touch made Aragorn tremble.  
  
"I understand." she said, "But as long as you refuse to say the name, your heart will be burdened with these troubles."  
  
With these words she got up and quietly left, leaving Aragorn alone with his thoughts and his doubts.  
  
Later that evening Aragorn joined the others to get some rest and sleep. Although he was sure that he wouldn't find much sleep, Aragorn drifted off to dreamland almost immediately after he had closed his eyes.  
  
When Legolas returned to the fellowship's camp, the others, including Aragorn, were already asleep. The elf moved without a sound and finally settled on the ground near where Aragorn was sleeping. Quietly he watched his old friend.  
  
"His worries follow him even to his sleep." he mused. "I wonder what it is that torments him so..."  
  
As he looked at Aragorn closer, Legolas realized something was missing.  
  
"Arwen's necklace...Why did he take it off? Do his worries have to do with her?"  
  
Still wondering about this, Legolas heard Aragorn mumble something in his sleep. Turning his attention from his musings, he listened closer.  
  
In his dream, Aragorn was again talking to Galadriel. It was exactly the same talk that they'd had a few hours before.  
  
And again she asked:  
  
"At whom? Who is it you desire to be close to?"  
  
And this time the answer flowed freely from his lips.  
  
"Legolas. AnÃ­ron Legolas..."  
  
Legolas could not believe what he had just heard. What had Aragorn said in his sleep? The sound of those elven words still rang in his ears.  
  
"Legolas. AnÃ­ron Legolas..."  
  
TBC 


	2. Part two

Author: AmberKid  
  
Feedback: always welcome  
  
Archive: just ask  
  
Warning: Lime (no grownup lemon yet), maybe a little OOC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just a poor university student, so don't sue me.  
  
Writer's notes: Second part of the story. No elven babble this time. ^^  
  
  
  
Part two  
  
  
  
Confused Legolas sat back, those words spinning in his head.  
  
"But how...why? He desires me...does that mean...does he love me?"  
  
Suddenly Legolas felt all warm inside and his heart beat faster. He leaned back against one of those old trees and let his thoughts wander.  
  
In his mind he could feel the warmth of the sun and he imagined himself lying in the grass with Aragorn.  
  
Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun and as Legolas opened his eyes, he looked straight into those of Aragorn, who had bent over to look at Legolas' face.  
  
"What are you marveling at?" the elf asked, half laughing.  
  
Aragorn smiled at him, a warm and loving smile, before he answered: "I am looking at this wonderful being that I came to fall in love with."  
  
Legolas smiled back at Aragorn, who moved his head even closer. Until their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss that sent shivers all through Legolas' body.  
  
The warmth of the sun was now replaced by a heat that slowly built up inside of them both. Aragorn's hands moved very gently, as he opened Legolas' shirt to uncover the skin underneath. He bent down to place butterfly kisses on every little bit of skin he discovered.  
  
Legolas' breath got even faster, as he felt Aragorn's lips, how he kissed his way down to...  
  
The sound of voices made Legolas open his eyes to reality again. The morning had dawned and as usual, the hobbits were talking loudly to each other while preparing what they called breakfast.  
  
"Did I fall asleep? No. But...I can't have been dreaming all night about...oh my..."  
  
The memory of his fantasies brought some colour to the usually pale face of the elf.  
  
"I've never seen you blush before..." Aragorn, who had woken up only moments earlier, leaned against a tree close by. His voice sounded amused.  
  
"Well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me, old friend." Legolas answered, hiding his embarrassment behind a smile.  
  
Aragorn did not reply. He passed Legolas with a little smile on his face, to stroll off to one of his morning walks.  
  
The sound of Legolas' voice echoed in Aragorn's mind. How he had called him "old friend"...  
  
"He was smiling...and for whatever reason he was embarrassed..." Aragorn sighed and the smile left his face as soon as he was sure to be alone. Alone with his thoughts.  
  
"I've been dreaming...in that dream it was so easy to say it...to admit that Legolas is the one, who my heart belongs to now..." Lost in his thoughts Aragorn went on, not noticing that he had begun to speak his thoughts out loud.  
  
"But it was a dream, only a dream..." Again he sighed deeply.  
  
"Why are you so sure about that?" A soft voice, belonging to Galadriel, asked.  
  
Startled, Aragorn looked around and found Galadriel walking beside him.  
  
"Well, a good morning to you, mylady." he managed to say. And even though he still felt uncomfortable with it, he was able to meet her gaze, that was as intense and knowing as ever.  
  
"So, tell me Aragorn, why are you so sure that it has only been a dream?"  
  
"I _know_ it was a dream. I know I was sleeping and I was dreaming..."  
  
"Yes." Galadriel smiled, "But was it _only_ a dream?"  
  
Her question confused him. What was she trying to say?  
  
"It _was_ only a dream. Only...only?!" Aragorn's thoughts went in circles around this little word. He looked at Galadriel, his face displaysing his confusion.  
  
"What do you mean by that? That it was real?"  
  
The elven queen nodded. "To me," she explained, "a dream is another kind of reality. Different, but as real as what you experience when you are awake."  
  
"So you're trying to say that it was real, that all I said...was real?"  
  
Again Galadriel bent her head to a nod. Then she smiled, almost childish, when she said: "It was real. Real enough for other ears to be heard..."  
  
For a moment she put her hand on his shoulder, just like the day before, and left him, still with this childish smile on her face.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part three

Author: AmberKid  
  
Feedback: always welcome, if not craved  
  
Archive: just ask  
  
Warning: Yaoi, maybe a little OOC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just a poor university student, so don't sue me.  
  
Writer's notes: Okay, this is the last chapter, but I'm seriously thinking about writing a sequel...^_^  
  
Part three  
  
  
  
Still pondering over Galadriel's words, Aragorn returned to the camp. The cheerful voice of Pippin echoed through the whole camp, as he called out to the approaching man.  
  
"Hey, Strider, is everything alright with you? You look so...so..." Pippin had to try hard not to laugh out loud. Seeing the "ever so confident" Aragorn in total confusion might have been a scary sight, but this priceless "What the heck is happening here?"-look on his face was far too amusing to really worry about it.  
  
It took afew moments until Aragorn reacted to the question of the giggling hobbit.  
  
"Huh? Oh...nothing. It...It's nothing, really..."  
  
Hearing that took the last of the hobbit's self-control, not that they had much of it remaining. Both, Pippin and Merry, fell to the floor, bursting into laughter. Not that Aragorn noticed. He was already lost deep in his thoughts again. He just couldn't get Galadriel's words off his mind.  
  
"...Real enough for other ears to be heard..." she had said.  
  
Looking up, although his eyes weren't really focussed, Aragorn's eyes met with those of Legolas. Seeing the elf, Aragorn remembered, how he had blushed earlier that morning. His face grew pale, as he connected this image to Galadriel's words. From one moment to the other Aragorn's heart felt like it was tightly grasped by an ice cold claw.  
  
"What if _he_ has heard? What if he knows about...my feelings now?"  
  
Aragorn felt that he could not stand Legolas' presence, it hurt and made the grasp of fear in his heart even more unbearable. He turned around and left the camp on the same path that he had just returned on.  
  
Through this whole incident Legolas had watched Aragorn closely. He had seen Aragorn's emotions change, from confusion to the deepest fear. That fear he had seen as soon as their eyes had met.  
  
Legolas thought about following Aragorn, but somehow he was afraid to. He had just decided not to follow him, when he heard Galadriel's voice in his head.  
  
"If you really feel something for this man, deep inside your heart, you should follow him now..."  
  
Her voice sounded encouraging enough to Legolas to push aside all his doubts. Slowly he lead his footsteps down the path that Aragorn had taken.  
  
He didn't have to walk long before he found Aragorn, who was sitting under one of those large old trees, almost hidden between the roots. Slowly Legolas went closer, until he stood right next to Aragorn.  
  
"What's wrong with you..?" Legolas' voice was full of concern. Aragorn's reply was almost harsh.  
  
"Leave me alone...!" he said, turning his face further away from the elf, although he knew that this behaviour would hurt Legolas. And it hurt himself, deep inside.  
  
Seeing tears glittering in Aragorn's eyes, Legolas kneeled down beside him. Carefully placing one hand on Aragorn's shoulder, he whispered: "How could I leave you, now that you need me more than ever..."  
  
When Aragorn did not frighten away from his touch, Legolas slowly wrapped his arms around the other.  
  
Giving in to this soothing, comforting embrace, Aragorn leaned himself against the elf's chest.  
  
"You don't hate me...for these...desires?" he whispered, suddenly too weak to raise his voice. Legolas smiled. "How could I? I am more than happy, now that I know that your heart answers to those feelings I kept hidden for so long..."  
  
Hearing this, Aragorn turned around and looked at Legolas as if he saw him for the first time.  
  
"You...you feel the same?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer, instead moved his face forward and tenderly kissed Aragorn.  
  
Standing on a balcony, Galadriel watched tose two from above. Seeing them together brought back a stinging pain to her heart, but at the same time she was overwhelmed by happiness because those lovers had finally found together.  
  
Sighing deeply she tried to push the pain aside. Speaking quietly and only to herself, she said: "Only those, who know the burning pain of loneliness inside their own hearts, can help others to overcome it...and make them listen to their hearts desire..."  
  
The end 


End file.
